MythClan Lore/Mythteller's Vengeance
about mythteller/mythstar, the clan founder also ship flameteller (mythteller x flamefang) thanks. One Mythteller looked around, seeing ShadowClan thrive. They were StarClan believers, believing that they would be blessed by spirit cats who appeared in their dreams on the darkest nights. It seems strange to me, Mythteller thought. Why let these dead cats take over their lives to pray to them when they won't come back anytime soon? Sure. she knew the logic. They wanted to please their ancestor cats so they would be more accepting when they die and go to StarClan. But what if they don't get in to StarClan and all the time they spent praying to their families was lost? She explained her logic to other cats. Most were not tolerant of her beliefs and were trying to change them. Her closest friends, who also didn't believe in StarClan like she did, were the only ones tolerant, certainly Flamefang. Mythteller had an ability to shine light with her command. Many who never heard her beliefs thought that her light magic was given to her by something else, not StarClan, which caused against her beliefs. But they were wrong after they spoke to her. Mythteller clearly thought that StarClan was driving away cats from their everyday lives. The sky was dark, in which ShadowClan then proceeded to think it was StarClan trying to tell them to get to bed. Mythteller, with her being tired, went to the warriors den with everyone else, eventually falling asleep. She woke up about an hour later as she heard suspicious talking from outside. Mythteller listened in, pretending to be asleep in case someone walked by and noticed her being awake. "I'm not joking, she is dangerous and is a threat to the Clans," said a ShadowClan cat. Mythteller realized him. It was the deputy Redfang. "If her beliefs of StarClan not being helpful and doesn't exist goes too far, then the Clans are doomed. What should we do, Burnstar?" Burnstar went in to a thinking position as he heard Redfang's thoughts. "It's possible that she could go too far, and it seems like she will from her behavior I-- and many others-- haven seen. Execute her tomorrow at noon." Two "Yes, sir," Redfang said as he ran off to get to bed like the other cats with Burnstar following him. He then paused halfway through. "But what if she heard that and is planning to escape?" Burnstar didn't say anything as he thought for a few moments. "She probably didn't hear that. She's asleep like the other cats. She was probably lost in thoughts when we were talking, so there was no way she could hear us. Unless if she did, then we have to do everything we can to search for her." "One more thing," Redfang said. "There's a rumor going on between the warrior ranking cats of the Clan that Mythteller has secret powers. I heard it a few hours ago, but was extremely busy with my duties that I could not tell you immediately." "Tell me about it. Tell me all you know." "They say that Mythteller has some kind of magic where she can make plants grow. So if she escapes, she might make plants grow really tall so it would be hard for us to get through. Who knows if she'll make it poisonous. Like a corn maze, but with poison ivy instead. That's all I know." "I thought she had some kind of light magic, where she could make light shine," Burnstar said in confusion. "Apparently she was able to grow plants at the same time, but she indentifies herself as a cat with light magic. Not sure about it completely." work in progress Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten Eleven Epilogue Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine)